


Tall, Older, and British

by marvel_ling



Series: Original Character Stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Original Character(s), age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: 29 year old Audrey is staying with the Winchesters. While the boys are away, she encounters Mr. Ketch.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Original Character Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/160139
Kudos: 1





	Tall, Older, and British

Audrey heard the door to the bunker open. Expecting it to be the Winchesters, she went over to greet them. It wasn't the Winchesters. It was Ketch, the dick from the British Men of Letters. He walked casually down the stairs and then stopped when he saw Audrey. 

"Hello." he smiled almost warmly at her. Audrey crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ketch had somewhat redeemed himself to the Winchesters, but Audrey didn't trust him. He sat his bag down on the table in front of him.

"I was looking for the Winchesters, I have some information for them." he replied. 

"Well, they're not here. Why didn't you just call them?" she asked. 

"I tried of course. But I'd rather speak to them in person. Do you know when they'll be back?" he asked. She shrugged. 

"Who knows? Just...wait here." Audrey said. She went to grab her phone and dialed Dean's number. It went to voicemail. "Hey, Ketch is here. He's looking for you guys."

She called Sam and left the same voice message. She went back to the main room where Ketch had made himself comfortable. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the chair next to him. He had taken off his jacket and tie, and placed them on top of his bag, leaving him in a white button up shirt. Audrey awkwardly passed her phone between her hands. 

"They didn't answer." she said, setting her phone on the table. 

"Ah, like I said." he replied. She rolled her eyes. 

"Are you just going to wait here?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"Why not? Do you have anything to drink? Something strong, dear." he smiled at her. Audrey felt her stomach twist. She despised him, but there was something about him that she found attractive. She walked away to get him a drink, and one for herself. He followed her into the kitchen, and leaned on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. 

"Need something else?" she asked. 

"Oh no, I just thought we could have a pleasant conversation." he smiled. 

"Do we have to?" she pushed a glass of whiskey across the counter. He reached for it and brushed his hand against hers. She pulled away quickly. 

"Thank you." 

Audrey felt flustered. She mumbled "no problem" and grabbed her own glass. 

"I guess, just hang out until the boys get back." she couldn't believe she felt embarrassed around Ketch. She went to leave the kitchen. Ketch grabbed her hand. 

"I'd love to chat with you. Please." he said. She turned her body to face him. 

"About what?" she sighed. Being this close, she could smell his cologne. It smelled like sandalwood and something warm she couldn't quite figure out. It smelled good. She wanted to get closer. Audrey snapped out of it. "Do you want something to eat? I was going to make something before you showed up." 

"That'd be lovely." 

Audrey quickly moved away from him, setting her glass on the counter, and walking to the fridge. She took a deep breath, and pulled out a lasagna she had made the night before. Ketch watched her, amused, as she preheated the oven, and placed the wrapped tray in. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a bit more. 

"Should be ready soon." she said, grabbing her glass. She downed the rest of her drink and poured another. 

"Thank you, dear." he sits down at the table, then motioned for her to join him. "So, I don't think we've ever officially met. How did you find the Winchesters?" 

She sat down across from him. "They rescued me from werewolves. I don't have any family so-"

"They just adopted you. It's kind of a thing with them isn't it?" 

"I guess. Anyway, I'm happy to help them." she got up to check on the lasagna. The oven was set to a high temperature so it wouldn't take too long. 

"Do you fancy either of them?" Ketch asked, playing with his glass. Audrey pulled the lasagna out of the oven, then shut it off and looked at him quizzically.

"You mean do I like... have a crush on them?" she clarified. He looked at her and nodded. "No they're like my brothers. Besides, they're not my type." 

She grabbed plates to serve them both. She hears him ask what her type is and she ignores him. She grabs two forks and places a plate in front of him. 

"This looks amazing. Thank you." he grabs her hand again. She stopped and looked into his eyes. 

"You're welcome." she could feel herself blushing. She served herself then sat down. They were quiet while eating. Audrey stared at the table, but was painfully aware of Ketch staring at her. Once they were finished, Audrey grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. 

"So, I'm going to just go to bed soon, but uh, feel free to hang out," she said. "There's a free room down the hall." 

Ketch smiled and reached for her hand. He pulled her close, grabbing her hips. She grabbed his arm in surprise. He bent down and kissed her. Audrey melted into his arms. 

"You never told me what your type is." he murmured. 

"Tall, older, British men." she replied in almost a whisper. That kiss had pulled the breath out of her body. 

"I thought so." he pulled her into another kiss. This time Audrey reached up and grabbed his hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer by the small of her back. Audrey reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning the first couple. He pulled away much to Audrey's disappointment. She wondered if she moved too fast. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go." 

She smiled and lead him to her room. She pulled him into another kiss when they reached her door. Ketch pushed her against the door, lifting her legs around his waist. She clung to his body as he opened the door. He held her tight to him as he stepped through the doorway and kicked the door shut. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He stood up and continued unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Audrey bit her lip, watching him take off his white undershirt. He kicked off his shoes as her eyes trailed over his body. She didn't realize how toned he was. He climbed on top of her again, capturing her lips in another kiss. She reached between them, unbuttoning her own shirt. She motioned for him to switch positions with her. He rolled onto his back, freeing her to stand up. She pulls off her flannel and tank top, dropping them on top of Ketch's things. She pulls off her jeans, stepping out of them. She climbed on top of him again. He reached for her, his fingertips running up her hips. She shivered at his touch, bending down to kiss him. His fingers found their way behind her back to fiddle with her bra clasp. Her bra came loose and he pulled it off her. He sat back and admired her, running his fingers down her arms. He switched their positions, holding her to his chest. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. He had stopped touching her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to enjoy this..." he murmured kissing down her neck. She let out a moan involuntarily. Ketch smiled against her neck. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

* * *

Audrey blinked her eyes open and rolled over to see Ketch laying next to her. His head was propped up on his hand. He smiled at her. 

"Good morning." he said. She stretched a little and leaned into his arms. 

"Good morning." she smiled. 

"I'd stay, but I have some business to attend to, dear. I didn't want to just leave after last night." he murmured. 

"Well, now you have a reason to come back." she tilted her head up and kissed him. 

"A good reason to come back, anyway." he stood up and got dressed except for his white t-shirt. Audrey had slipped it on in the middle of the night along with her panties. Audrey threw on her robe over his t-shirt and followed Ketch to the main study to grab his things. His shirt was rumpled from being on the floor all night. He tucked his shirt in and fixed his belt, then slipped on his suit jacket. He didn't bother with his tie, and just threw it in his bag. 

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Audrey murmured, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. He grinned at her. 

"That's all it took for you to like me?" he teased. She rolled her eyes. 

"You were very persuasive." she replied. She pulled him into a kiss just as the bunker door opened. Sam, Dean, Mary, and Cas came down the stairs, stopping when they saw Ketch and Audrey. 

"Ketch?" Sam cleared his throat, breaking the moment. The pair looked at the new arrivals. 

"Boys, Mary. So sorry, but I have to run. I'll give you a call about that information later." he said. He grabbed his bag and kissed Audrey's head. "I'll see you soon, my dear." 

"You better." she said. Ketch winked at her and turned to leave. Dean and Mary moved to make room for him to pass. Once the bunker door closed, the Winchesters and Cas turned to her. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. 

"What?" 

"He is way too old for you." Dean added, flustered. 

"Mind your business." Audrey crossed her arms over her chest. She walked away before he could argue more, "Who wants breakfast?"


End file.
